<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One female on an artificial Futanari Island by LunalightSerena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228754">One female on an artificial Futanari Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalightSerena/pseuds/LunalightSerena'>LunalightSerena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalightSerena/pseuds/LunalightSerena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Futanari!Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid x Female!op!reader]<br/>(l/n) (y/n) a girl infected with the armed virus is now stuck on an artificial island called mermaid.</p><p> </p><p>what happens if she finds out that she is the only female without a male genital on mermaid?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LEMONS/SMUT)<br/>*i hate the fact that males are writing their own character or themselves with some of the actual lesbian characters of valkyrie drive, like seriously COME ON , sorry if i offend any male with my rant there. that wasn't my intention. i mean some of the valkyrie drive females could be bisexual/pansexual, but i saw a tag that read "lesbian to straight" which made me what to rip out the throats of anyone who even dared to used this tag, i mean come on. and plus it's fanfiction isn't like you want this to be canon right? *you better say no* *<br/>anyways please enjoy!<br/>*EVERYONE IS AGED UP*<br/>and also i don't own valkyrie drive mermaid or the photos i use!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shikishima Mirei/Reader, Tokonome Mamori/Reader, charlotte scherzen/reader, hasumi rain/reader, hiiragi akira/reader, lady j/reader, sagara momoka/reader, sakura meifon/reader, shigure kasumi/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One female on an artificial Futanari Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just to keep in mind that made this story for all of my gay sisters out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(oh and by the way, futanari is just the japanese wording for hermaphrodite which is person with both male and female parts. so basically this story is about girls with dicks fucking you XD)</p><p>name: (y/n) (l/n)</p><p>nickname: (n/n)</p><p>gender:female</p><p>age: 18</p><p>birthday: (b/d)</p><p>zodiac sign: (z/s)</p><p>chinese zodiac: (c/z/s)</p><p>birthplace: Tokyo, Japan</p><p>languages: Japanese and English</p><p>nationality: japanese</p>
<hr/><p>appearence:</p><p>
  
</p><p>(you have a large chest, hips, thighs, and bottom)</p>
<hr/><p>likes: dancing, bathing, swimming, peaches, and sewing</p><p>dislikes: being touched in a sexual way, having people stare at her, and perverts</p><p>personality: loyal and kind but can be very stubborn</p><p> </p><p>Arm form:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>extar form:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(you can switch through three forms, scythe is your main)</p><p>armor forms:</p><p>*can be armor for the liberator as well*</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>your op as fuck Lol</p>
<hr/><p>anyways hope you enjoy my shitty story, bye!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>